


Rigged

by wend1go



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, It's that simple, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Will loves Hannibal's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wend1go/pseuds/wend1go
Summary: Will likes to make Hannibal jealous when they go out. Hannibal's had enough.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Rigged

**Author's Note:**

> Just some gratuitous PWP. Unbeta'd, all mistakes mine!

The door to their hotel room had barely slid shut, before Hannibal had Will firmly pinned against it, hands tight in the lapels of his suit jacket. The kisses they shared were less tender and more vicious, Hannibal biting and pulling as if he were trying to devour Will’s lips right off of his face. Will smiled against Hannibal’s mouth, pleased with getting the exact reaction he wanted after his performance at the hotel bar downstairs.

“Is there something funny you’d like to share with me, Will?” Hannibal asked against his lips, and Will opened his eyes to find Hannibal looking at him expectantly, gaze piercing.

“Nah.” Will tried and gasped for air when Hannibal, apparently not pleased with that answer, lifted his arm and placed it across his chest, bearing down painfully.

“Would you like to try again?”

“Okay okay!” Will relented, holding his hands up in surrender. Hannibal pulled his arm from Will’s chest but didn’t move back, face and body still so close. “You’re so predictable, that’s all.”

Hannibal tilted his head as if pondering the last few hours. “I suppose you mean how introducing me as your long-lost uncle to that woman hanging off your every word would make me jealous? How she touched you and cooed over you all night while I had to stand and watch? How you thought it would entice me to bring you back here and ravish you the way you’ve been wanting?”

Will shrugged as much as he could under Hannibal’s weight. “Maybe. It worked.”

Hannibal pulled back suddenly, leaving a rush of cool air he turned to walk towards the bathroom. “Did it?” he called back.

Will stood there, dick straining in his dress pants, shocked by the loss of contact as Hannibal closed the bathroom door behind him. His jaw nearly dropped when he heard the shower turn on. He strode over to the bathroom and tried to open it, but found it locked. After contemplating his options (which did not exclude bashing the door down), he walked over to the minibar and grabbed the small bottle of Jack Daniels, cracking it open and turning to sit on the bed with it. He tossed the bottle back in one large swallow, feeling the familiar burn in his nose and throat as he planned his next move. 

Will liked to play this game every once in a while, picking a night out where he slips into his charming person suit and flirts with strangers, letting the jealousy simmer all night between them and resulting in a rough and thorough fucking from Hannibal. Will knows he’s not being sneaky about it, that Hannibal knows exactly what’s going on. Call it boredom, call it a death wish, but Will likes to push Hannibal’s buttons every once in a while, and see what cracks he can split in Hannibal's armor. Hannibal always indulged him, playing the part he wanted him to play, and he liked having that power over Hannibal, of making him play along.   
But tonight was different. Hannibal never pulled away or acknowledged the game, and Will wondered where it would go from here.

Not long after the buzz of whiskey filled his belly and spread warmly through his body, Hannibal emerged from the shower, tendrils of steam following behind him as he finished knotting the towel around his waist. Will stood up from the bed and grabbed at Hannibal, only to be pushed away.

“So uncouth, let me dress for bed,” Hannibal said, and Will followed behind him as he walked to the dresser. He shrugged Will’s roaming hands off his shoulders in an attempt to turn him around.

“Hannibal, please, I want you, I don’t want anyone else.” Will tried, still trying to figure out Hannibal’s plan in this game of mental chess that seemed to be slipping through his fingers. 

Hannibal turned to face him as he slid on a pair of Will’s pajama pants, leaving them untied and inviting, low on his hips. “Certainly a strange thing to say to your uncle, wouldn’t you think?”

Ah, so Will was going to have to really work for it.

Hannibal finished getting ready for bed, as he combed his hair and poured a glass of water to place on the nightstand and completely ignored Will. As Hannibal turned back to the mirror over the dresser, admiring his reflection and poking at invisible flaws, Will shed his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He watched Hannibal’s ass move and stretch in his pants and let his arousal build back up.

Hannibal finally finished and pulled back the covers to climb into bed, and when he did Will decided it was his time to pounce. He stepped behind Hannibal and used his forward momentum to press him down into the bed. Hannibal rolled to his left, bringing Will beneath him faster than Will’s brain could keep up with, alcohol making everything move a little slower. Will found himself under Hannibal, legs hanging off the side of the bed and arms pinned at his sides. Hannibal leaned in close, their noses nearly touching.

“Hannibal, please,” Will pleaded, feeling close to calling a truce so he could just get his hands on Hannibal already.

“Please, what?” Hannibal purred.

“I’m… sorry, please let me touch you,” Will whined, rolling his hips up to try to make contact.

“Are you really sorry, Will? Or are you sorry you got caught in your game?” Hannibal said, and let Will grind against him for a few blissful seconds before moving off of Will and crawling over to sit back against the headboard. 

Will laid there for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before sitting up to look at Hannibal.

“You think you’re being coy, but you’re not. Everyone in the room just sees what a common tramp you are when you flirt, you don’t fool anyone. Especially not me.” Hannibal says, looking down his nose at Will like he’s a nuisance. Will was ridiculously hard, this unexpected dirty talk blowing his mind. Hannibal continued on.

“A boy like you is lucky to have someone like me to take care of you, your reckless behavior is bound to get you in trouble someday,” He said, low and scolding. “You should thank me for taking you away from that woman tonight, who knows what she would have done with the likes of you.”

“Uhhh,” is all Will can really get out, and he lets Hannibal pull him close to straddle his lap. Hannibal worked at his zipper, and they both shifted around to get Will out of his slacks and back into his lap. Will’s dick throbbed in his underwear, and he started to grind down onto Hannibal for relief.

“Did you hear what I said, Will?” Hannibal snapped in his face, and Will looked up into his eyes, Hannibal cool and collected even though the sweat on his hairline gave away that he was enjoying this as much as Will was. “Is there something you want to say to me?”

“Thank you, Hannibal. Thank you,” Will gritted out, and groaned when Hannibal gripped his hips tight to prevent him from moving.

“You know,” Hannibal pondered, “That doesn’t sound sincere. I think you should show me how sorry you are, don’t you think?” 

Hearing Hannibal say things he would never usually say, purred so seductively in his ear, made Will submit his defeat. He had officially been beaten at his own game. 

Fortunately for both of them, the prize to the game was shared either way.

“Let me show you, please, Hannibal,” Will whined as he raised his voice to something airy and apologetic. With a nod from Hannibal, he slid down his body, kissing every inch of Hannibal’s skin he could as he went. 

If Hannibal wanted grateful, he was getting fucking grateful. 

When he reached the waistband of Hannibal’s pajama pants, Will looked up to meet his eyes. The look Hannibal gave back was full of amusement, he was obviously pleased with how he had manipulated this night into getting what he wanted. One of the last times he saw that look he had bitten the cheek off of Mason Verger’s lackey. This time around, Will relished the attention, and he smiled back as he pulled Hannibal’s pants down over his hips and to his thighs.

“Can I?” Will whispered and nuzzled at the length of Hannibal’s dick. Its foreskin was drawn taut, exposing the wet pink head, begging to be kissed.

“You may. Thank you for asking so nicely, Will.” Hannibal said, breath catching as Will turned his head to the side and kissed the tip. A thrill ran through Will’s spine, sending his nerves on end when he took the full, hard shaft in his hands. Hannibal was huge, bigger than his own dick, bigger than most he’d seen. Even when Hannibal was kind and gentle with his lovemaking, his cock felt imposing, proud, it made Will feel a little afraid every time he took it in his hands or mouth or between his legs. He let his lips and tongue drag down the length, tracing every vein and bump along his lovely cock. As he moved down, he felt Hannibal place his hand on the crown of his head, urging him on with fingers tightening in his hair. Will moaned, for the tingling pain and also for the rush of power he felt when he made Hannibal lose his control. For all they’ve been through, to get a reminder that he affects Hannibal as much as Hannibal affects him turned him on more than anything. 

When he reached the base of Hannibal’s dick, he licked back up slowly, wrapping his lips around the head when he reached it. Hannibal’s hand moved to his jaw, thumb pressing against the scar on his cheek hidden amongst his beard, as he sucked and moved down the shaft. Will closed his eyes to better focus on fitting more of Hannibal in his mouth, and he heard murmurs of praise as stopped to adjust.

“Look at you, so good, perfect for me...” Hannibal continued on, the words making Will squint and force himself down faster than he expected. He gagged briefly before finally reaching his limit. He wrapped his hand around the rest of Hannibal, sucking and bobbing up and down, pulling hitched breaths and moans out of him. Will adored Hannibal's foreskin, how it made stroking his cock so smooth and easy. He could spend hours teasing and playing with the extra skin surrounding the tip. Will’s own dick ached, and he reached his other hand down between himself and the mattress to stroke it in sync with his mouth on Hannibal.

Hannibal tugged hard on Will’s hair, a warning, and Will pressed down as far as he could so that Hannibal could come down his throat. He could feel tears squeeze from his eyes, and his hand stopped moving on his own dick as he swallowed everything Hannibal gave him. A few more ragged thrusts and Hannibal finished coming, and he pulled Will off his dick and eased him up to a sitting position. Will followed obediently, hauling in big breaths of air as he did. Once he was on his haunches on Hannibal’s thighs, Hannibal worked mercifully fast, spitting into his hand and grabbing Will’s dick. It only took a few strokes before Will came, streaks of cum falling across Hannibal’s belly and softening dick. 

Will fell off Hannibal’s lap onto the bed, completely out of breath, wrung dry from Hannibal’s hands and cock. He felt used in the best way, sated with pleasure as it coursed through his body. Once he was able to breathe again, he sat up to grab tissues from the nightstand. He turned and found Hannibal watching him, curiosity woven through his post-sex gaze.

“Did you get what you were looking for, Will?” Hannibal inquired. Will laughed.

“Not exactly, but I think the game was rigged from the start.”


End file.
